The Ben 10 Movie (2019)
The Ben 10 Movie is a upcoming 2019 american animated science fiction film based on the Cartoon Network animated television series of the same name the film was directed by the series creator Joe Casey and will be released in thethers on June 20 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures Rated PG Genre: Action, Drama, Sci- Fi, Comedy, Fantasy, Thriller, Rotten Tomatoes: 79% IMDb Rating: 8.1, 10,665 votes Box Office: 786.8 million USD Budget: 500 million USD Plot Ben Tennyson and his powerful device called the Omnitrix is having a new feature that can control time and space when ben uses the omnitrix it creates time portals and dimension portals so it's up to ben and he's cousin Gwen Tennyson and he's rival Kevin 11 to go into different worlds to figure out why the omnitrix can control time and space but ben will invite some of his past with him on this epic adventure From The Creators Of The Powerpuff Girls Movie Cast Tara Strong / Yuri Lowenthal As Ben Tennyson Meagan Smith / Ashley Johnson As Gwen Tennyson Greg Cipes / Charile Schlhater As Kevin Levin Paul Eiding As Max Tennyson (Grandpa Max) Judd Nelson As Ben 10,000 Scott Menville As Ken Tennyson Tara Strong As Ben 23 Rebecca Shoichet As Brenda 63 Cameron Boyce As Ben Tennyson (Earth 27) David Kaye / Steve Blum / Dee Bradly Baker As Heatblast Jim Ward / Dee Bradly Baker / Eric Bauza As Diamondhead Tara Strong / Yuri Lowenthal As Upgrade Fred Tatasciore / Dee Bradly Baker / David Kaye As Cannonbolt Richard McGonagle / Dee Bradly Baker / John DiMaggio As Four Arms Music And Soundtrack Music # Daft Punk - Harder Better Faster (First Trailer) # Daft Punk - Around The World (Second Trailer) # Daft Punk - Face To Face (Third Trailer) # Daft Punk - One More Time (Fourth Trailer) # Daft Punk - Robot Rock (Fifth Trailer) # Daft Punk - Contact (Final Trailer) # Hero Time Remix (Credits Theme) # Micheal Jackson - Bad # Micheal Jackson - Thriller # LMFAO - Party Rock ft Lauren Bennett # LMFAO - Sorry For Party Rocking # Guns N' Roses - Welcome To The Jungle # Guns N' Roses - Paradise City # Pitbull - Feel This Moment ft. Christina Aguilera (Ending Theme) Soundtrack # The Infinte Ruby # Morning # Ready For School # School Is Out / Summer Vacation # Summer Party # Sneaking In # Bullies # Smoothie Break # Danger Is Coming # It's Hero Time # New Aliens # A Battle In Bellwood # New Features # Fixing The Omnitrix # Ben's Accidents # Back To The Past # Young Ben # Teenage Ben # A Another Trip # Virtual Reality # A Different World # Three Bens? # Fighting Ourselves # Working Together # Ambush # Khyber Battle # The Return Of Ben 23 # Bygone Island # The Village # Meet The Mayor # Tour # Troopers # A Battle In The Village # Highbreeds Are Back # A New Alien # The Ruby # The Research Facilty # The Forset # Who Are You? # Ben VS That Thing? # Inside The Facilty # Going Up # A Puzzle # MAIA # Water Runner # Empty Room # Troopers # New DNA # Water Slide # Floor 16 # Floor 20 # The Generator # Let's Team Up # Problem Solved # Albedo # Ben VS Albedo # Defeated # Saving Gwen # Escaping The Facilty # Somebody Needs A Hug # Upgraded Troopers # You Again? # We Will Meet Again # Dimension 63 # Princess Brenda # The Kingdom Tour # The Bet # Ben Vs Brenda # Cool Ben # Ben 10,000 And Ken 10 # Hex's Return # Earth 27 # The Lost City # Exploring The City # Kidnapped # Mayor Cleveland # Welcome To Prison # Earth 27 Ben # Jailbreak # Busted # Robot Wovles # The Chase # Ben Vs Cleveland # Escaping Earth 27 # The Bird # Ben's First Wish # Atomix Returned # The Pit # Mind Cart Race # Piece Of Scrapmetal # Underground # Crybaby # Lava Troopers # The Worm # Creeper Gorge # The Temple # A Sad Moment # Ben 23 And Brenda 63 # Amperi Ambush # Aggregor And Rojo # Infinte's Reborn # Cousin Alert # Gwen Vs Infinte # You May Call Me Infinte # Infinte Battle # The Serect Of Infinte's Power # Flashback # The Factory Of DOOM! # Polymorph Invasion # Infinte Return # Capture # Possessing Ben # Crater Lake # The Elevator # Ocean Plant # Crystals # Q-N-C 2.0 # Nice Kitty # Tunnels # Tunnel Bots # Deefus Returns # Jen 10 # Battle With Tunnel Bots # Going Into Pipes # Sharks And Piranhas # The Controller Room # Brenda's Move # Toxic Pipes # The Guardian # Face Your Balance # The Here We Go Again # The View # Secret Room # Jimmy # Jimmy's Aliens # The Multitrix # Ben's Second Wish # Swimsuits # Treasure # Tunnels # The Submarine # We Gonna Go! # Underwater # Water Fight # Alien Species # Doomsday City # Benar Ten And Ben Juu # Prototypes # Rook Vs The Prototypes # Eon # Ben's Memory # Julie Is Here # Becoming Prototypes # Jen 10 To The Rescue # There Back # Villains We Ever Fought Are Back # Ben And Julie # Julie Got Kidnapped # Vilgax Vs Ben # Prototype Battle # Gwen Vs Albedo # Infinte's Story # Ben's Flashback # Ben Vs Infinte # Ben's Rage # This Means War # Ben's New Transfromation # Ben's Mutantion # Null Space # Metropolis # Ben 23 Vs Vilgax # Ben And Brenda Failed # Ben Is Back # Escaping Null Space # The Prototypes Return # Ben Vs The Prototypes # Back To Normal # Sky Citadel # A New Puzzle # Teaming Up # Race You There # A Infinte Ambush # The Team Vs The Villains # Ben Vs Infinte # Ben Failed # Chasing Down Infinte # Three Days To Go # Training # Going To Space # The War Begins # Professor Paradox Returns # The Tower # Mortar Canyon # Going Through The Pack # The Iron Fortress # Bens Vs Infinte # The Final Judgement # It's Not Over # Sharing DNA # Alien X # Let The Battle Begin # Alien X VS Infinte # Full Power # Infinte Is Defeated # The War Is Over # Azmuth # Ben's Final Wish # A New Omnitrix # Farewell # Let's Go Home # Surprise Party # The Twist